gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoto Driving Park - Yamagiwa + Miyabi
|type = Original Circuit |length = |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 20 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }}The Yamagiwa + Miyabi circuit is a fictional circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport. It is a 4 mile circuit set in Kyoto, Japan. As the name suggests, this track is a combination of the Yamagiwa and Miyabi circuits to form one giant track. As it is a hybrid of the two other circuits, almost all of the techniques and lines employed on the Yamagiwa circuit can be applied here. However, this circuit uses the reverse direction of the Miyabi circuit, which presents its own challenges and requires a different approach. The point at which the two circuits join together is before turn 8, where instead of proceeding towards the S-bend, you turn right and head onto the Miyabi circuit. You rejoin the Yamagiwa circuit at the former's turn 8, effectively changing the dynamic of the chicane before the ascent. This design cuts out the final chicane of the Miyabi circuit. This track can be raced on at Dawn, Morning, Daytime, Noon, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Events GT League *Clubman Cup; Race 2 - 3 laps *Vision Gran Turismo Trophy; Race 2 - 7 laps *All Japan GT Sport Car Championships; Race 1 - 10 laps *Vision Gran Turismo Trophy + (reverse); Race 5 - 8 laps *Group 1 Cup; Race 7 - 5 laps *Gr.1 Prototype Endurance Series; Race 6 - 30 laps Layout and Sectors The majority of the circuit is the same as the Yamagiwa layout. The circuit changes from sectors 3 to 6, however. For an in-depth description of sectors 1, 2 and 7, click here. Sector 3 & 4 Turn 8 is a tight right that leads onto the Miyabi portion of the circuit. This is a tight hairpin that is slightly blind at the middle, and has a late apex. Move to the left side of the track and start braking as soon as your reach the side road on the left. Go around turn 8 on partial throttle and aim to come out in a middle line. Move to the right and prepare to slow the car down for turn 9. Brake slightly on approach and aim take a smooth out-in-out line through the corner. Turns 10 and 11 form a high speed chicane. Going flat out, aim to hit the apexes in a straight line with minimal steering action. Sector 5 & 6 Turn 12 is a sweeping left hand turn set on a descent. This turn is similar to turns 1 and 6, except that it has a smaller radius than both. Brake slightly under the gate and maintain partial throttle all the way through. Open the throttle when you see the marshal's box at the exit. Turn 13 leads back onto the Yamagiwa circuit with a blind right that continues into turn 14 - the Yamagiwa circuit's turn 9. Move over to the pit wall and start braking before it ends. Maintain careful throttle as you aim to clip the apexes of both turns, and open the throttle at the apex of turn 14, with the intention of taking turn 15 flat out. From here, the lap and sectors are the rest of the Yamagiwa circuit. Replay Demo See Also *Kyoto Driving Park - Yamagiwa *Kyoto Driving Park - Miyabi Notes Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Japanese Circuits